


you're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be

by SamiraScamander



Category: Castle (TV 2009)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, caskettaw2020, just cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27488530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamiraScamander/pseuds/SamiraScamander
Summary: Once they were sat on the couch after their dinner, he poured wine into her awaiting glass.  She settled back into the couch.“One thing I’ve always admired about you is how you don’t let the cruelty you see every day corrupt you or let it steal your happiness. I admire it, but I still wonder how you don’t completely lose your mind and turn cruel with all the horror you see every day. You experience the worst of humanity daily, how do you cope with it and believe in good things after all that?”or:Kate comes home to him after a tough case, and they spend a lovely evening together.
Relationships: Kate Beckett/Richard Castle
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Caskett Appreciation Week 2020





	you're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be

**Author's Note:**

> happy anniversary to these married nerds who took over my life completely <3 
> 
> this is for caskettaw: free choice

“Hey babe, I’m home!“, she said, two steps into the loft. 

Kate started to take off her scarf, then her coat and her shoes and hung them up in that order. It was her ritual and it gave her a minute or two to shake out the events and horror of the day. She slipped into their bedroom to change into more comfortable clothes to see that Castle already laid some out for her. Kate smiled, it was her favourite pair of sweatpants combined with a comfortable jumper (one of his). There was a note laying on top of it.

Find me in the bathroom when you come in. I’ll make us dinner later.  
(No knocking required)  
Rick xx

This case took everything she got, made her feel constantly exhausted with the lack of sleep and the emotional distress of a high-profile case. She sent Castle home several hours ago when she caught him yawning for the fifth time in the last ten minutes, telling him he was no use to them tired and that he should wait for her at home, she’ll join him later. A promise she intended to make good on, she needed the sleep, and she needed a few quiet hours with her husband, away from the gruesome horror of the case, just needed to be reminded that there was good things left, and he was so very good at showing her.  
Kate put on the clothes with a smile and then went off to the bathroom to properly greet her husband. She already heard him singing when she found the note, but she couldn’t identify it a few seconds ago. Once she did, she tried her best to stifle her laughing, not wanting to reveal herself more than she probably already did. Ever since the day Call Me Maybe came out, Castle has been listening to little else and it’s haunted her mind in the most unfitting situations. However, the most annoying thing about it wasn’t barely being able to concentrate on what Lanie was telling her because of the song stuck in her head, it was Castle looking at her like he could tell whenever it happened. He always looked so smug, like he was proud of getting inside her head like that. God, she hated him sometimes.

“Are you singing without me?”, she smirked. 

“I wouldn’t dare of it.”, he replied after a second. 

Kate smiled and walked towards him. He was clothed in equally soft clothes, his hair still wet as she ran a hand through it and smiled as he kissed her softly.

“Hey”, he whispered and smiled at her with that adoring, smitten look on his face that always made her knees turn weak. She buried her head in his chest. 

“Hey babe. Thanks for the clothes.”

“Don’t mention it.”, said with a dismissing hand motion, “do you want to eat something?”

She nodded, and he took her hand, leading her to the kitchen. 

Once they were sat on the couch after their dinner, he poured wine into her awaiting glass. She settled back into the couch.

“One thing I’ve always admired about you is how you don’t let the cruelty you see every day corrupt you or let it steal your happiness. I admire it, but I still wonder how you don’t completely lose your mind and turn cruel with all the horror you see every day. You experience the worst of humanity daily, how do you cope with it and believe in good things after all that?” 

“The short answer is you. The long one would be that I leave my job at the door except for having to be on call and I have my rituals which help me settle into being home again, but mostly it’s the promise of you, spending time with you. You know, before we met”, she blushed a little and smiled, “and after we met too, I had, have your books. I know it might sound strange because they’re murder mysteries but it helped me because there was so much good in these books, so much humanity, the killer always had a motive, a good reason, and they always got what they deserved and the good guys won. It was exactly what I needed after a tough case. It kept me sane. But now, I have you. I have our home, you are cooking me dinner, we're watching movies and falling asleep together to look forward to and to remind me of the good things in life. I have my dad, and he and I are still a family, but you reminded me what it was like to be part of a full, whole family again and I will always be grateful for that, Rick”.

He felt flattered, he always knew she was a fan, but she never disclosed how much or how much it helped her, but now he felt grateful he helped her through his words on pages before he could do it in person. 

“I love you”, he whispered in her ear before he kissed her softly.

“I love you too”, she replied and smiled. 

For all the teasing him for looking so smitten she did, she was fairly certain the same smitten look was to be found on her face as well as his, but she didn’t mind it one bit. She was home.


End file.
